Garec Rodgers
History Past Life Adventures in Kul Tiras Garec Rodgers was born to a family in Kul Tiras, son of Daniel Rodgers and Ann Lee-Rodgers. His family lived happily in Boralus, the capital of the city-state of Kul Tiras. Garec was fascinated by the sailors and adventurers who lived amongst his people, and decided to become one himself. His father, a soldier of the Kul Tiran guard at Boralus, taught him around using a blade in combat. Later in his life, during a quest to find a treasure rumored to be north of Freehold, Garec assembled a crew of sailors and pirates alike aboard The Stormchaser, a Kul Tiran ship often seen as a myth. T crew had taken a shortcut around the land through stormy waters and risked his life in a deadly storm, causing his ship to go off-course and headed for the Broken Isles instead. He never returned home since, and was shipwrecked in Azsuna around the opening of the Tomb of Sargeras. With the Stormchaser abandoned, and his crew split, he was alone. Surviving Azsuna Garec learned the "second half" of being an adventurer, learning basic first aid and other skills to survive the wild on his own. He usually made his way out, but eventually was captured by the sea giants near Shackle's Den. After fighting like a gladiator and a slave for months, Garec became battle-hardened, sneaking out when the opportunity came and leaving the Isles with another prisoner, who saved his life. He came with him to Stormwind to repay him for saving his life, and earned a living for himself through adventure. Eventually, his friend died, and was buried in Stormwind's graveyard. Garec honored his memory by staying at Stormwind. Present Day (Since Creation of Character) The Stormblade Regiment After joining the ranks of the 7th Legion, or more notably the Stormblade Regiment, Garec assume a bounty hunter role, hidden behind a mask. He became a twisted visage of himself, trying to fight for justice for the city, but had the wrong idea of it and it became the reason he partially lost memory of recent events. Since then, he's grown to make the best of what he has while he can and not simply chase people because he's only heard his own side of the story. Garec then left the Stormblade Regiment's ranks in favor of a less important role to the Alliance's conflict - a sailor and adventurer, fighting for the right cause and the right law. Garec got into a fight against a man named Tyler Steele, a juggernaut of a gunman covered in spiked armor. He nearly died in the confrontation, making two enemies (him and an elf named Jarlaxle) and several friends (the Stormwind Guards, and Kilia of Corporate Property). He now serves the moral sense of good, and to achieve good. Booty Bay and the Bloodstorm Pirates Garec headed to Booty Bay in late July and decided to head with a group of pirates to Kul Tiran waters, where they proceeded to slay a lot of his brothers and sisters in arms. One of them was his childhood friend, Thomas. He was held captive, paralyzed, and shot in the hand. He was punished by the Bloodstorm Pirates, and wanted revenge. After returning to Booty Bay, he made some friends, even from the other side of the faction conflict. Garec ventured to Zul'Gurub with San'dil, Eddie Witherblade, and Meekers the gnome on an adventure. Together, they enlisted the help of a stranded skeleton, named Sepitus Crane. Together, Garec and Sepitus slew Carmela, the Nineteen-Headed Hydra. The crew that attended was given a hydrascale necklace for their surprising feat. Later that day, Garec established a crew with his first members: First Mate Sepitus Crane; Cook Anae Frostdrift; Navigator Yetu; and Quartermaster Ithendon Starnexus. Together the five would own the *Hydra's Maw* battle ship, prepared to exact revenge on East's men in the Bloodstorm crew... On August 5th, the Battle of the Bloodstorm ensued. Garec sealed East's fate with the same flintlock pistol he was given by East. The battle ended with both ships sinking, and much of the Bloodstorm crew disbanded. Garec's crew had eventually parted ways, but remained in touch in case anything would happen again. The Pirate King's Bane would be sung across Booty Bay as a tale of myth and legend. However, Garec wasn't completely unharmed. He was cursed by the sea with, Evangeline, of the Bloodstorm, keeping him from ever feeling satisfied - with anything. Roughly within a week, however, the Bloodstorm returned - as a dread crew. Led by now-Dread Captain East, Garec feels that he must finish what was started between the two... at least, someday. Until then, Garec has decided to be more open of an adventurer, traveling north to Hearthglen for several days to meet new people and find new work. Category:Characters Category:Tirasian Category:Sailors